superhero_tv_showsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cloak
Marvel's Cloak & Dagger, or simply Cloak & Dagger, is an American superhero television series created for Freeform by Joe Pokaski, based on the Marvel Comics characters of the same name. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), sharing continuity with the films and other television series of the franchise. The series is produced by ABC Signature Studios, Marvel Television, and Wandering Rocks Productions, with Pokaski serving as showrunner. Plot Two teenagers from very different backgrounds find themselves burdened and awakened to newly acquired superpowers while growing closer together every day. Cast Main * Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen / Dagger: A teenager and street thief who is connected to Tyrone Johnson through a shared childhood tragedy,1 with the ability to emit light daggers.2 Showrunner Joe Pokaski felt Bowen in the series was "more cynical" than previous portrayals, and noted that when she touches people she can access their hopes and desires, saying, "There's something exciting about having a cynical character like Tandy who steals things and doesn't believe in the good of man, yet sees the best in them when she touches them".3 Rachel Ryals portrays a young Tandy.4 * Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson / Cloak: A teenager, who is connected to Tandy Bowen through a shared childhood tragedy, with the ability to engulf others in darkness and transport them through the Darkforce Dimension.21 Johnson has the ability to witness people's fears, having been "living in a world of fear" since the death of his older brother Billy. Pokaski added, "There was something interesting in helping him to understand that everyone is afraid."3 Maceo Smedley III portrays a young Tyrone.4 * Gloria Reuben as Adina Johnson: Tyrone's mother who invests heavily in making sure her son has a good life.5 * Andrea Roth as Melissa Bowen: Tandy's drug and alcohol-addicted yet optimistic mother.5 * J. D. Evermore as James Connors: An intimidating scar-faced detective of the New Orleans Police Department's vice squad with a secret.5 * Miles Mussenden as Otis Johnson: Tyrone's working class father who tries to provide for his family and is also an associate of the Wild Red Hawks.56 The character was originally announced as being named "Michael." Miles Mussenden also appeared in Spider-Man: Homecoming as a park ranger.5 * Carl Lundstedt as Liam Walsh: Tandy's partner in crime and ex-boyfriend.57 * Emma Lahana as Brigid O'Reilly and Mayhem: A detective from Harlem with hardened New York sensibilities who believes no one is above the law, including other cops.8 In season two, Lahana also portrays Mayhem, the sinister vigilante half of O'Reilly. Pokaski wanted to avoid the typical Jekyll and Hyde story and found it more interesting to have the personalities be separate entities that pursued different goals.9 * Jaime Zevallos as Francis Delgado: A school counselor and priest who is constantly seeking redemption and questions the life he has chosen.8 Recurring Introduced in season 1 * Wayne Péré as Peter Scarborough: The CEO at Roxxon Gulf who is responsible for confiscating Nathan Bowen's work following his death.10 * Noëlle Renée Bercy as Evita Fusilier: A friend and love interest of Tyrone's. Bercy, who is from New Orleans, was familiar with the voodoo culture of the city, and was able to speak to people regarding it for her part.7 * Dalon J. Holland as Duane Porter: A friend of Billy Johnson and acquaintance of Tyrone.10 * Andy Dylan as Nathan Bowen: Tandy's father and former employee at Roxxon Gulf, who was killed in a car accident the night when the Roxxon Gulf platform collapsed.11 * Marqus Clae as Billy Johnson: Tyrone's older brother who is shot and killed by Connors the night when the Roxxon Gulf Platform collapsed.12 Carsyn Taylor portrays a young Billy.13 * Lane Miller as Kenneth Fuchs: A New Orleans police officer and O'Reilly's love interest.10 * Gralen Banks as Choo Choo Broussard: A member of the Wild Red Hawk Mardi Gras tribe and friend of Otis Johnson. * Angela Davis as Chantelle Fusilier: Evita's aunt who is a voodoo priestess and an expert on every divine pairing in New Orleans history.14 * Ally Maki as Mina Hess: An environmental engineer at Roxxon Gulf who befriends Tandy.15 Hannah Hardin portrays a younger Mina.16 * Tim Kang as Ivan Hess: Mina's father who worked with Nathan Bowen at Roxxon Gulf.17 Introduced in season 2 * Dilshad Vadsaria as Avandalia "Lia" Dewan: A struggling former medical student who leads the support group that Tandy and Melissa attend,18 and part of a sex trafficking ring in New Orleans that uses the Viking Motel as a front.19 * Brooklyn McLinn as Andre Deschaine / D'Spayre: A former jazz musician who becomes a community leader due to medical reasons,18 with despair-feeding abilities, and the leader of a sex trafficking ring in New Orleans where they use the Viking Motel as a front.20 * Cecilia Leal as Mikayla Bell: A shy and insecure woman getting over abuse who joins a support group with Tandy and Melissa.18 * Joshua J. Williams as Solomon: A young and sympathetic member of the Uptown Block Kings. Guest Introduced in season 1 * Tim Bell as Bradford: A police officer and former partner of Detective Connors. He is later killed by Mayhem. * Mike Donovan as Rick Cotton: A rich bachelor whom Tandy robs.12 * Gary Weeks as Greg Pressfield: Melissa's boyfriend who is a lawyer looking into the case involving Nathan Bowen's work at Roxxon.21 * Dalton E. Gray as Benny: One of Tyrone's basketball teammates. * Luray Cooper as Big Chief Roland Duplantier: The leader of a Mardi Gras tribe called the Wild Red Hawks and friend of Otis Johnson. * Vanessa Motta as a professional killer disguised as a water delivery person. * Andrea Frankle as Duchamp: The New Orleans Police Department's chief of police. Introduced in season 2 * T.C. Matherne as Jeremy: Mikayla's abusive boyfriend. * John Fertitta as Senator Asa Henderson: James Connors' uncle. He is later arrested when his cover-up of Billy is exposed. * Theodus Crane as Bo: A thug that is loyal and helps to keep an eye on the abducted women at the Viking Motel. * Bianca Santos as Del: An abandoned girl enslaved at the Viking Motel. * Justin Sams as Baron Samedi: A loa and the proprietor of the arcade in the Darkforce Dimension who held on to Cloak's soul. He released Cloak's soul when Evita had a loa wedding with him. Episodes Main article: Cloak & Dagger (Episode Guide) Seasons * Season 1 (2018) * Season 2 (2019) Gallery Trivia Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2018